


[Podfic of] My Whole Life is Thunder

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [15]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jon's life doesn't actually revolve around Raoul and Alanna, but sometimes it feels like it does. Sometimes it feels like it always has.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] My Whole Life is Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Whole Life is Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539877) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 28:48  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/My%20Whole%20Life%20is%20Thunder.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/My%20Whole%20Life%20is%20Thunder.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
